1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upper substrate, a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an upper substrate capable of improving display quality, a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transflective type liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image in a reflective mode using an external light when the external light is sufficient to display the image, and displays an image in a transmissive mode using an internal light when the external light is insufficient to display the image.
A transflective type liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate opposite to the lower substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
The lower substrate includes a thin film transistor (TFT), a transmissive electrode electrically connected to a drain electrode of the TFT and a reflective electrode formed on the transmissive electrode and also connected to the drain electrode of the TFT. An area that the reflective electrode is formed on the transmissive electrode is defined as a reflective area to reflect the external light. An area that only the transmissive electrode is formed is defined as a transmissive area to transmit the internal light.
An organic insulating layer is disposed between the TFT and the transmissive electrode. The organic insulating layer has a contact hole through which the drain electrode of the TFT is exposed. Thus, the transmissive electrode may be electrically connected to the drain electrode through the contact hole.
In order to improve light efficiency and display quality in the reflective mode and the transmissive mode, generally, a transflective type liquid crystal display apparatus has a first cell gap at the reflective area and a second cell gap different from the first cell gap at the transmissive area. That is, the first cell gap at the reflective area is smaller than the second cell gap at the transmissive area.
Thus, the organic insulating layer has a thickness at a position corresponding to the reflective area, which is thinner than that at a position corresponding to the transmissive area, thereby completing a transflective type liquid crystal display apparatus having a dual cell gap. However, in order to manufacture the transflective type liquid crystal display apparatus having the dual cell gap, a complex manufacturing process is needed to adjust a thickness of the organic insulating layer.
As a result, a transflective type liquid crystal display apparatus having a uniform cell gap liquid crystal display and enhanced light efficiency in the reflective mode and in the transmissive mode is required.